Turn to You
by kijotenshi
Summary: [one-shot] Love that transcends time.. above all betrayal and lies, it is redeemed. [songfic] [Xtina's TURN TO YOU]


Turn to You  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
A/N: actually, this was my first ever idea for fanfiction. A one-shot, song- fic from Christina Aguilera's "Turn to You". It's IY/Kag (quite unlike my usual pairing), and the only one I think I plan to write. hehe XD. Here it goes. (Brace yourself for major OOC-ness.)  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
Inuyasha felt a heavy, heaving pain in his chest as he ran. Trying to run away from his past. From his problem, his mistake.  
  
It was, after all, all his fault.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou's usual dark eyes filled with malice, were replaced with sorrow. A deep, wounding sorrow. She sat down by the creek bank, trailing her hands in the water, forgetting Inuyasha for a moment.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered, "You don't know. How it feels. To live a half- life every day. To never be alive and to never be dead. To have nothing to feel but hatred and remorse and lust." She trailed off.  
  
"Kikyou. Then forget about living. Go back. Forget me."  
  
Kikyou's eyes flashed dangerously. "HOW can I possibly forget you, when I reborn from the earth to KILL you? Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha was speechless.  
  
"How can I possibly go away and leave you alone?" Kikyou's voice tempered down as she sighed. "How can I possibly let you go like this?"  
  
Inuyasha sat down beside her, staring at the water flow in a regular, orderly fashion. Kikyou's hands momentarily disrupted the flow of the stream. He watched the water swirl in slow, lazy circles as it got past the barrier of her hands.  
  
He scooted closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. Kikyou started with shock when she felt his chest behind her.  
  
"Why do you still hug me?"  
  
"It's a hug of pity. Kikyou." Inuyasha said. "A hug of an old friend."  
  
They remained silent for a moment. Staring at the rocks at the bottom of the stream.  
  
"Not a hug from an old lover?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Then, it is from a man in debt."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Who else is there? That you have grown to love more than me?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Kikyou smiled, a real smile. "If I were to go, would it be ensured that Naraku would die?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And, that you and I will meet in afterlife?"  
  
"In hell, you mean."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Probably."  
  
Kikyou fell silent once again. Listening to the forest's music.  
  
"Inuyasha? Hug me, kiss me once more. And I will forget you. I will let you live your life with a real, alive woman." Kikyou paused. "So, love me once more. I miss it more than I missed you. I missed how it felt, to be loved."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with this statement. And, then, he grinned at her.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
He pulled her into his arms to land a short, sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
"I will. Always, always, love you. Kikyou. No matter how you live your life. Or how you die. I will always love you. Remember that. And rest your soul. In peace."  
  
Kikyou nodded slowly and she leaned back against him.  
  
"And I, Inuyasha, will never forget you."  
  
Kagome watched this all from afar. The tender, gentle moment that Kikyou and Inuyasha shared. The loving moment, without soul catchers, or a great, big hole to hell (lol). She wiped the long overdue tears that streaked down her cheeks. She should have known. She would always be Kikyou in Inuyasha's eyes. The perfect, ethereal being she wasn't. Kagome choked out a laugh, tears still streaming. She forced herself to rip her eyes away from the scene and started to walk back to the camp.  
  
She slowly packs up her stuff, being careful not wake Shippou or the others. Last of all, she took off the necklace of shards around her neck. And lay them on the table.  
  
Slowly, she walked towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha found her right before she jumped in.  
  
"Where you going, wench?"  
  
"Hai, wench is all I'll ever be to you, Inuyasha." She whispered, not showing her tear-stained face.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You don't need me anymore. You have Kikyou to find the shards and to love you. She is a better person then me, all around."  
  
"Iie, Kagome-"  
  
"I'm going back and sealing the well. On the other side, people love me for who I am. Not who I look like."  
  
"Kagome, I-"  
  
"Sayonara, Inuyasha." And she leapt over the well. Inuyasha grabbed for her and missed. He jumped in after her, only to land on the bottom. Growling, he hopped back out.  
  
"Kagome, what I was trying to say was 'I love you'." Her whispered to nothing. Her words hurt him.  
  
Deeply.  
  
And then, he started running. Away from the well.  
  
| End Flashback |  
  
He sat down, exhausted and stared at the stars. He had run for a full day.  
  
"Why do I deserve this?"  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Why must I always fuck things up?"  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
"Why did he do this to me?' Kagome asked herself as she sat on her bed, in her room.  
  
'I thought he loved me.' And for the tenth time that day, fresh tears burst from her eyes as she hugged her pillow and sobbed.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
Inuyasha ran back to camp. Desperate. Perhaps Kagome left something. He could take it back to her, An excuse! He growled when he saw the shards. Lifting the necklace up, he threw it on the ground, shattering the bottle, and scattering the shards.  
  
Damn the shards.  
  
Sniffing the air, he found only traces of Kagome's scent. One thing on the table held her scent thoroughly, though.  
  
Something Kagome dubbed a CD player. He pressed a button, curiously, and music began to come out of a pair of balls at the end of a line.  
  
Inuyasha put them up to his ears, hearing music.  
  
-When I'm lost, In the rain.  
  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light. To light my way.-  
  
Inuyasha sighed; he could trust Kagome to be there for him. Through thick and thin.  
  
-When I'm scared, Losing ground,  
  
When my world is going crazy.  
  
You can turn it all around.-  
  
Inuyasha found himself at the well. He sat down, and laid back. To reminisce.  
  
-And when I'm feeling down,  
  
You're there pushing me to the top.  
  
You're always there giving me all you got.-  
  
Inuyasha felt a hot, burning sting on his cheeks; he wiped it off and saw a drop of clear water.  
  
'Are these tears?'  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
Kagome looked out of her window and started to sing the refrain of her favorite song.  
  
-For a shield, from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe, and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on.  
  
For everything you do,  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.-  
  
Kagome got up and walked to the well. She opened the door and walked inside.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
-When I lose, the will to live.  
  
I just reach for you and I can reach, the sky again.  
  
I can do, anything.  
  
'cause your love is so amazing,  
  
'cause your love inspires me.-  
  
'Kagome.' Inuyasha thought, wiping the tears from his eyes, with his sleeve.  
  
-And when I need a friend,  
  
You're always by my side.  
  
Giving me faith,  
  
Taking me through the night.-  
  
For once, Inuyasha wished he could've shelved his arrogant pride.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
-For a shield, from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe, and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on.  
  
For everything you do,  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.-  
  
Kagome leaned on the well's rim.  
  
'I can't live without seeing him. I love him.'  
  
"And I should tell him, I love him." Kagome whispered out loud.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
Inuyasha turned to look into the well.  
  
'Maybe, I should try and get her.'  
  
-For the arms to be my shelter,  
  
From all the rain.  
  
For truth that'll never change.  
  
For someone to lean on.  
  
For a heart I can rely on for anything.  
  
For the one,  
  
I can run to.-  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and jumped into the well.  
  
It seemed to take an eternity.  
  
-For a shield, from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe, and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on.  
  
For everything you do,  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.-  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
-For a shield, from the storm,  
  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe, and warm,  
  
I turn to you.  
  
For the strength to be strong,  
  
For the will to carry on.  
  
For everything you do,  
  
For everything that's true,  
  
I turn to you.-  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent.  
  
"Kagome!" he whispered to himself.  
  
He tossed the CD player aside and reached into the well to grab a small, delicate hand. He helped her up onto the ground.  
  
Kagome looked up from the ground, into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"For everything you do, for everything that's true." She sang to him.  
  
"I turn to you."  
  
||||||||||||||||Owari|||||||||||||||||||  
  
A/N: for people who aren't happy for that ending. Here's an extended one.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
"I turn to you." He finished for her.  
  
He grabbed her into his arms, once again.  
  
"I love Kagome for being Kagome. Not Kikyou. Not a powerful miko."  
  
Kagome sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I love you."  
  
The world seemed to sigh around him as he said those four fateful words.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||  
  
A/N: happy? YAY! I like one-shots. they're so easy to finish! Pocky to me. And be happy that this is the only IY/Kag thing I'm doing. (It sucked, didn't it?)  
  
Xoxo You know you love me. 


End file.
